Vegetable Soup
by Lamker
Summary: It was mostly the only thing he knew how to cook. He had no idea it would turn out to be the twins' favorite food. But to get to that, it took patience, sighing, running and keeping himself from doing something he'd regret. Another one shot view on Yagari's relationship with the twins.


**Ok, so this is my second 'Yagari and the twins' story. They are not meant to be connected, but if you want to, you can see them as such.**

**Anyway, this one is a lot shorter, since I didn't have much to work with :v**

**I don't own anything and sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

He ran, jumped and dashed, doing anything he could to get there in time. "Damn it! Be alright!" he yelled in his mind and he finally saw the house. His worry lessened when he saw the building was still whole. Preparing his shot-gun, he kicked the front door down, looking for the enemy.

"Adam! Lucy! Where are you?!" he shouted, trying to find anyone.

"Yagari?" he heard a female voice from the kitchen. Going towards it, he was utterly stunned.

There they were, the Kiryus' all around the table, looking at Toga as if he had grown two heads.

"Toga! Hi there!" Adam called somewhat nervously as realization hit Yagari.

Growling, his eyes twitched and he lowered his gun. The raven-haired man then turned to leave when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"C'mon Yagari! I know it sounded like we were attacked, but we really need help. And you wouldn't have come otherwise," the father tried to justify his actions.

"Damn right I wouldn't! I just ran 5km because of you! There is nothing you can say that'll make me stay!" he snapped.

"Please Toga? For the twins?" Adam tried giving him the 'puppy dog eyes'. The hunter growled under his breath and glared at his friend.

"Honey, you know we can't keep asking him for favors," Lucy worded, already in her hunting outfit.

"You're going somewhere?" most the anger was gone now.

"Yes. That's why I called you. They boys will need someone to watch them. We won't be back until tomorrow night," letting out a sigh, Toga looked at the kids.

The two had excitement in their eyes as they looked at their 'uncle' as if he had already accepted the job.

"Fine… But next time just ask…"

"Thank you Yagari!" Adam would have hugged Toga, had the blue-eyed hunter not stepped away.

"Just don't expect me to do anything to much…" he muttered.

* * *

"Yay! Uncle Yagari!" the twins chipped when their parents left and saw the other hunter stay.

"You'll be taking care of us right?" a 10 year old Zero asked, beaming with joy.

"Sure…" he muttered quietly.

"Anyway, isn't it time for you two to sleep? It's already 22:00," Yagari glanced at the clock.

"Aw, but you just got here! Can't we stay up longer?" Ichiru sniffed.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Don't worry and just get some rest," he gave his best smile before taking the two boys to their rooms and letting them fall asleep.

"Well, I guess that's day one… one more to go," the hunter sighed as he fell asleep on the couch.

He didn't know what time it was, when something was wrapped around him. He needed a moment to register what happened and not react as a hunter. Opening his eyes, Toga looked to the side and saw the twins, smiling and hugging him.

"Uncle!" they called.

"What? You two are already awake?" he blinked and stood up.

"Well, it is 11 a.m. already," Zero scratched the back of his head.

"We had no idea you're such a heavy sleeper!" Ichiru giggled.

"Ah man," the man sighed before looking at the two. "So… what do you normally do at a time like this?"

"Well, we have lunch. After that we just play around until dinner," they explained

"_Lunch huh_… So what do you order?" he was oblivious as they laughed.

"We don't order. Mother makes it!"

"Wait what? I need to make something?" he panicked.

* * *

"Alright… let's see what we have here," the hunter opened the fridge to see what he could use to make the meal, but nothing he saw he could make. "_Wonderful…_" he closed the fridge.

"Well… there's one thing I can make…" he opened some cupboards and took what he needed.

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

"Uncle Yagari?" the twins came to the kitchen, now a bit hungry.

"Gimme a minute!" he called back and dropped the rest of the material into the bowl.

"Alright, it'll be done soon… Take a seat," he turned to them, showing he was wearing an apron and a glove.

"What is it anyway?" Zero asked as the two sat.

"Vegetable Soup."

"Eh?" Ichiru tried to hide his disappointment.

"If you don't like it, you can always starve," although cruel, it was true and the weaker twin smiled nervously.

"Here," Yagari brought two bowls of soup before the two.

"Thank you for the food!" they beamed before digging in.

At first they were a bit nervous of how it was, but right after they put it in their mouths, they started gulping the rest, hardly breathing.

"This is so good!"

"I never knew you could cook!"

"We need to get mother to make this!"

"Well, just glad you liked it…" a genuine smile appeared on the hunter's lips as he watched them.

For the rest of the day, the twins just ran around, playing tag or hide and seek while Toga watched them and cleaned his gun. Maybe watching the twins wasn't as bad as he thought?

By the evening, Lucy and Adam returned, happy and unharmed. They hugged their sons, asking how their day was.

Telling their parents everything, they also said they love the vegetable soup and would love to eat it more.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure Toga won't mind making it for dinner as well?" Adam laughed as Yagari glared at him.

"Come on old friend. It's hard to like your cooking. And if they love it, well then it must be special," the father added.

In the end, the blue-eyed hunter ended making the soup for the whole family. Lucy even asked for the recipe.

* * *

**And that's it :x Sorry for the shortness but please tell me what you think.**


End file.
